Sentidos
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Confiarías en un desconocido? Pues no lo deberás hacer y menos con un extraño.


_**El presente fic participa en el reto especial: "Un toque de miedo" del Foro: "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? "**_

 _ **Pareja a mencionar: MacMona.**_

 _ **Personajes que participan:**_

 _ **Mónaco -Guiselle Bonnefoy**_

 _ **Macau -Lin Shun Wang**_

 _ **Nyo! Francia -Françine/Franny Bonnefoy**_

 _ **Nyo! América -Amelia E. Jones**_

 _ **Francia –Francis Bonnefoy**_

 _ **Nyo! Canadá -Madeline Williams**_

 _ **Rusia -Iván Brangiskaya**_

 _ **Sin más empecemos...**_

* * *

 ** _SENTIDOS_**

Los días que pasaba en la casa se me hacían aburridos, todos se escondían de mí, no entiendo nada, ojalá y algo ocurriera, algo…, sólo algo. Un día mientras todos se escondían de mí, apareció él, no se ocultó de mi, tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos color miel me hipnotizaron, era mitad asiático y mitad europeo.

Los días pasaban y yo sólo podía verlo desde lejos, un día descubrió que lo miraba, tenía puestos sus lentes nuevos, se veía más bonito; caminé hacia él y él… salió corriendo, traté de alcanzarlo pero… no lo alcancé.

Al día siguiente, llegué frente a su cama, me crucé de brazos, le reclamé el porqué se fue cuando lo vi. No me dijo nada, agachó la cabeza y yo me fui al patio.

Me siguió con cautela hasta la puerta, leí sus labios.

-Lo siento, no debiste de verme…

Sin más ya no lo vi, comencé a jugar con los demás niños, jugábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Ya había cumplido 12 años, pensaba aún en aquel muchacho… aquél que sería mi perdición.

Estábamos jugando y una maestra me habló, dijo que preparara mis maletas, ese día me dijo que me portara bien, que era el día en que por fin me adoptaron, no entendía porque pero luego lo supe, en la entrada me esperaba un hombre de antifaz, vestuarios negros y un sombrero.

Me dio su mano, estaba frío de sus manos, tomó mis maletas, las metió en la cajuela y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba, el chico de ojos color miel, me sonrió amable.

-Sube -dio palmaditas al sillón, accedí, tomé asiento cerca de la ventana, me cubrió con una venda y me susurró- voy a cubrirte los ojos, no quiero que sepas tu sorpresa ¿está bien? -asentí, sentí su cálido abrazo, me acarició la cabeza varias veces hasta dejarme profundamente dormida.

Desperté, aún tenía la venda en los ojos, me incorporé.

-Al fin, despiertas… quiero… jugar contigo.

-¿A qué jugaremos? -dije impaciente me iba a quitar lo que me cubría pero me detuvo.

-No comas ansias pequeña… dime ¿qué edad tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir 12 ¿y tú?

-Tengo 22, dime ¿confías en mí? -asentí un poco extrañada de que tuviera esa edad, pero aún así acepté- jugaremos a probar sentidos... ¿te parece?

-¿Cómo se juega?

-Jugaremos primero con el olfato- uno a uno olfateaba y respondía; fresa, chocolate, caramelo, nuez, maní, mantequilla y hubo uno que por más que yo oliera no identificaba que era. -Tranquila no sucederá nada sino lo sabes…

Me sentí mal por no saber pero su voz era tan amable que le seguí la corriente.

-Ahora será con el sentido del oído- yo asentí emocionada; me susurro a mi oído palabras dulces, mencionó poemas, frases y...

-Espera pero… dime ¿qué es relaciones carnales?-desee la respuesta a mi pregunta hubo un largo silencio y al final me respondió.

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora le toca al sentido del gusto abrirás la boca cuando te lo diga- obedecí a tus órdenes y el último sabor era viscoso y no me gustó para nada, me dio agua. -¿estás mejor? -asentí y sentí su mano tocar mi mejilla. –Dejemos el juego para mañana ¿te parece?

-No… quiero terminarlo… terminemos el juego –mi voz sonó como si le estuviera rogando, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-Corre bajo tu propia decisión –asentí y tragué saliva-, ahora será el tacto… ¿entendiste?

-Sí…- tomó mis manos las llevó a su cara, la recorrí suavemente- qué bonita es tu cara…

-Gracias…-después apartó mis manos de él – necesito te quedes quieta –aún con los ojos vendados dije sí con la cabeza; comencé a sentir que algunas manos diferentes me quitaban mi vestido, me abracé y volví a oírlo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres jugar?

-No es eso… es que yo… -su mano volvió a tocar mi mejilla.

-Confía en mí –susurró y yo accedí, sin poder ver nada supe que mi cuerpo lo tocaban cuatro manos, dos eran ajenas a él, sentí cómo alguien besaba mis labios, la duda creció ¿eran de él? -, abre un poco tu boca –al oírlo le hice caso.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, mi cuerpo empezó a producir algo de mis labios, esas manos tocaban mi pecho, besaba mi nuca, mientras que sentía lo que era un beso como las maestras se daban pero nadie las veía más que yo.

Luego entre mis piernas algo se iba metiendo dentro de mí, me dolía. Me presionaban el no tan crecido pecho, derramé lágrimas y grité lo que más pude hasta que volvía a sentir sus labios. Me cargó y llevó a una alcochonada cama y eso que entró entraba y salía de mí. Ya no pude más y le presioné su brazo.

-Ya casi termino… -pronunció algo agitado como si hubiera corrido, por último sentí como un líquido se introdujera dentro de mí, me sentía mal- bien hecho… eres una buena chica…

Lo último que sentí fue una mano sobar mi cabeza, alguien me abrazó contra su pecho, era tal vez de una mujer muy amable, me arropó y me quedé profundamente dormida en aquella suavidad.

Soñé con aquel niño, él estaba muy lejos, traté de acercarme pero por más que trataba no podía llegar a su lado.

-Corre… antes de que te rompa…-me desperté un poco agitada, ¿que me rompa? ¿por qué lo haría?

Escuché que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Tomé las sábanas y me oculté como una niña asustada, escuché que se abría lentamente la puerta, unos pasos y luego el silencio. Traté de usar toda mi fuerza para que no me descubrieran, me vieran me quitaran las sábanas que ahora me cubrían.

Sentí que me abrazaban con dulzura y cariño logrando que descubriera poco a poco mi cara; lo vi allí al chico y me sonrió.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás? -agaché la mirada y de mi boca no salían palabras. -¿Ocurre algo?

Negué, me aferré a cubrir mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta mis dedos de los pies con las sábanas algo destendidas. No me di cuenta pero estaba temblando y fue hasta que tocó mi cabeza con su mano.

-Estás temblando ¿te encuentras bien?

-No quiero volver a jugar...

-Tranquila… no volveremos a jugar, en vez de eso juguemos a las escondidas ¿te parece? –asentí. –Vale tú te escondes primero y yo contaré ¿está bien? –volví a asentir y comencé a buscar un buen lugar para esconderme.

En vez de eso me topé con una chica de mi misma edad, tenía el cabello corto rubio, sus ojos eran azules, me sonrió y mostró su boca la cual le habían cortado, caminé hacia atrás y me topé con una chica de la misma edad, se volteó y descubrí que su nariz ya no estaba.

-Tranquila…

Mis latidos se hacían más y más rápidos. La chica sin naríz tenía sus rubios cabellos amarrados en una coleta. Lo siguiente que sucedió fui yo cayendo.

Unos día más pasaron y los sueños de aquel niño se fueron detallando, descubrí algo…

-¿Qué hace, senior?

-Algo divertido… Lin… ven.

El niño le hacía caso se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué darías a cambio de que nunca muriera?

-¿Va a morir?

-Me temo que si

-Pero ¿cómo evito que muera senior Francis?

-Yo no tengo sentidos… tráeme… los más bonitos… puros e inocentes.

Al pasar de unos días Lin me presentó a esas niñas "desamparadas"

-Ella se llana Amelia -la chica sin lengua, sonrió y luego me presentó a la que no tenía nariz - ella, se llama Francine o Franny cómo gustes

Era algo raro, aún estaban intactas… ¿mi imaginación me jugó una mala treta? ,ojalá hubiera huido… ojalá pero ya era tarde.

A la casa vino también otra chica de largas coletas, venía con un osito de peluche, también de ella le vi que le cortaron las orejas, su nombre era Madeline, quería vomitar, esos días me sentía muy mal tanto que no salía del cuarto. Lin fue a visitarme…

-¿Sucede algo?

Me le confesé, pensé que diría "tranquila, es algo de tu mente" pero…

-Pensé que no te darías cuenta con esos bonitos ojos…


End file.
